


Fill The Silence

by star_freak



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Obi Wan - Freeform, Reader-Insert, References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season 7, obi wan kenboi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_freak/pseuds/star_freak
Summary: a critical price of information has been stolen from the Jedi and there is only one bounty hunter with information on the suspected thief. Under contract with the Jedi order, the hunter, accompanied by Jedi Obi Wan Kenobi will track down the felon, and find more than they bargained for in each other on the way!
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Fill The Silence

**Author's Note:**

> *One of the main themes of this series is sexual trauma/violence, however there is nothing graphic. If that is triggering for you I highly discourage you from reading this when it is posted.

The air around your head felt too thick, too hot. Stifling, you thought. That was the word. Sitting up in the bed, you rubbed your eyes with clammy hands. You took a deep breath, then another, until your inhalations and exhalations became a slow and gentle rhythm. However, breathing exercises were not enough to comfort you after the dream...you paused. No. The nightmare from which you had just awoken from. 

The memory of it still flooded your senses, weathering away at your mind like choppy waves against a cliff face, drowning you in a sea of your own emotions. It’s quiet, it’s way too quiet. You swung your legs over the side of the bed, letting your bare feet make contact with the cool metal of the floor. 

It was impossible to see a foot in front of you in the darkness. Find the light switch, focus on that. You stood on shaky legs, purposefully moving them towards where you knew the switch to be. You moved carefully, one foot in front of the other and your hands outstretched slightly, ready to catch yourself if you tripped in the darkness. Your fingertips finally met the wall, padding around until they flicked the light on. You blinked the fluorescent light from your eyes and continued walking towards the passenger area of your ship, without a true end destination in mind. 

With a sigh, you plopped down onto the plush couch in the lounge, cradling your head in your palms as the deafening silence filled your ears. Maker, why is it so fucking quiet? Spotting the holo device sitting next to you on the couch, you picked it up and turned on the first playlist you found. 

Sound injected relief into your veins better than any needle ever could. You rested your head against the back of the couch and relaxed, letting the music sweep you away. You breathed with the rhythm, inhaling and exhaling on the beat. Why? To feel calm? To find some sense of comfort? To lose yourself? Then again, does it matter? It was then your gaze fell upon the tracking fob resting on the table. Just the sight of it made your gut churn. 

You squeezed your eyes shut, painfully tight, praying that reality would just fall away for a while. Music isn't gonna be enough tonight, is it? No. You needed noise, people, a space filled with life. Luckily, you thought as you set off towards your wardrobe. There were plenty of places of that sort on Coruscant.

***

The thrum of the music was almost deafening, a sea of scantily clad bodies swayed to the beat while others crowded around the bar in search of mind numbing intoxication, the flashing neon purple and blue lights bathed them all in an ocean of light. It was loud, it was chaotic, it was perfect. 

“Listen,” You said to the Twi'lek girl across from you, her makeup in streaks running down her face. “He doesn't deserve you! If he doesn't treat you right by now, you’re gone!” 

“I’m gone!” She repeated, a drunken determination slurring in her words.

“Now go chop his dick off!” You cried, encouraging her to go back out onto the dance floor. Leaning against the bar you watched her go with a satisfied smirk, proudly sipping your drink. 

“A friend of yours?” A refined voice asked from beside you. 

You turned to face the voice with a polite smile. “Never met her before!” The man facing you was broadly built, every auburn hair atop his head was styled to perfection and a well trimmed beard adorned his face. His eyes were an intense shade of blue that seemed to hold wisdom well beyond their years, and although a kindness was apparent in them, they also seemed utterly exhausted. You found yourself so tempted to trust those eyes, which made you all the more weary of him. It was his clothing however that truly gave you pause, the thick beige robes and the weapon attached to his belt could only mean that he was one thing. A Jedi.

“She was drunk enough to tell me her life story in fifteen minutes though, so I do think that qualifies us as besties now!” 

“Is that how you make all your friends?” He teased.

“That’s how I’ve made all the best ones.” You quipped back. A pause wedged its way into the conversation. As you sipped your drink you fixed the Jedi with a thoughtful gaze. “I do think we should cut the banth crap though, I doubt you’re here for small talk.” 

He raised his eyebrow, watching as you placed the drink down. “What makes you think I don’t want small talk?” 

“Because Jedi don’t come to clubs, and when they do, they’re not there for small talk.”

“What do we come for then?”

“Business.” You stated.

He chuckled lightly. “You would be correct, I’m afraid.” 

“So, what’s your business?” The man reached down to his belt and placed a small device on the bar. He pushed it towards and pressed the button, a small, blue holo figure appeared along with a name and other information; Your holo figure.

Oh.

“This is you, is it not?” He inquired.

“Depends.” The situation was getting more serious. No, interesting? By the moment. You thought it best to play with your cards at your chest for the moment.

“Well if it is, then it would appear that you are quite the bounty hunter. you’ve made a name for yourself in the guild.” 

You propped your arms up onto the bar, turning your gaze down to your drink. “And why would the Jedi care about a little ‘ol bounty hunter like me?” 

“Because, you appear to be tracking someone of great interest to us.”

“Is that so?” 

“Yes, and it seems that you have more information on them then anyone else.” No reply came from you, he took that as permission to continue. “The Jedi have agreed to pay handsomely for you to hand over the information you have gathered.” 

“Whose information would I be handing over exactly? I track a lot of bounties.” 

Their name slipped off the jedi’s lips, sending shivers of nausea down your spine. You felt hot and cold at the same time, like you wanted to run out of the club into the fresh air but also let yourself be swallowed up by the sea oblivious people. Either way, you wouldn't be able to escape that name. You grasped your hand around your drink, lifting it to your lips, summoning all the cold authority you could muster. After taking a large swig, you set the glass back down, perhaps a little too harshly, and turned to face the exit.

“Not gonna happen, Mr. Jedi.” With that, you quickly slipped past him, dodging through the crowd as you made to leave. You didn't need eyes in the back of your head to know he was tailing you anyways, you prayed to the maker that you would lose him among the crowd, but knowing the supposed skills of the Jedi, you knew it wasn't likely. 

Stepping out of the club to the seedy street you took deep gulps of the smoggy air, letting it fill your lungs. It was all you could do to just stand there, regaining your composure. The sound of his footsteps stopped directly behind you, there wasn't much point in running now.

“Please,” He said from your side. “The Jedi order needs the information you carry, we will pay twice as much as the guild.”

“It’s not about-” You started, turning on your heel to face him, the words fading as soon as they fell off your tongue.

“What about some type of compromise? I’m sure something could be worked out with the council.” You stared down at your feet, trying to let your silence speak for itself. “Please.” The Jedi begged. “You’re our only hope.” 

Looking back up into his eyes you saw something inside of them that you hadn't noticed before, something that you doubted many people ever saw in a Jedi. Desperation.

You sighed in defeat. “How much would you be paying?”

***

The middle of the Jedi council chamber was the last place you had expected to end up that night. Shifting your weight from side to side, you risked a glance at the man sitting in front of you. He was much more severe-looking than the Jedi from the club. It seemed that the entire room was holding its breath, waiting for him to speak. You saw his eyes scan over you before he leaned over to address your Jedi who sat beside him. 

“This is the bounty hunter with the information?”

“Indeed Master Windu.” The man answered.

“And they refuse to hand this matter over to us?” 

You were speaking before the other man had even opened his mouth. “They can speak for themselves.” 

Master Windu turned his gaze back to you, his expression completely neutral. “In that case, why will you not hand this information over to us?”

“The bounty is far to valuable.” You answered, nonchalantly.

“It’s the Bounty Hunter’s guild, they can’t possibly be paying you that much.” Interjected another Jedi from a few seats away.

You locked eyes with Windu. Keep your cards close to your chest. “I never said it was about the money.” Good, let them think you’re one of those hunters who works for fun. Let them misread you. You paused to let your statement sink in. “I am however open to hunting this bounty for the Jedi order, bringing them into you instead of the guild.” 

“I’m afraid that's not possible.” Windu stated.

“Why not?”

“They are far too valuable.” He said, echoing your words. Oh, this one was smart.

“I think you mean whatever they have stolen is far too valuable.” The council seemed to bristle at your words, that's how you knew you’d hit home.

“How did you-” The Jedi from the club began.

“I didn't actually, that was completely a guess!” You smiled childishly. “Glad I was right though!” their discomfort somehow put you more at ease, made you feel slightly more equal standing before these creatures of legend. 

Master Windu stood up from his seat, proud and tall. “Please, if you would wait outside. The council has much to discuss.” 

You stepped outside the room to wait and leaned against the wall, admiring the grand marble halls of the Jedi temple. How many bounty hunters could say they’ve been in here? As you counted the tiles and patterns lining the floor, you asked yourself a very simple question that had been nagging you since you entered the building. Why don’t you leave? You could walk out of the temple right now and with luck, they wouldn’t even try to track you to a different planet. They don’t seem that keen on a partnership anyways. 

“It’s been forever y/n” you muttered to yourself. “Face it, Jedi help might be your last option.” Before you had more time to debate with yourself any further, the doors to the council room opened and Windu led you back inside.

“So, will you let me track them?” You asked once he was seated again.

“Yes, but there will be some requirements.”

“Requirements?”

“As you so cleverly guessed, something has been stolen from the Jedi. We can’t trust it with anybody except the members of the order who sit in this room.”

“So…” Your patience was wearing thin.

“So, Master Kenobi,” he said motioning to the Jedi from the club. “Will be acomping you.” 

You frose, then balled your fists at your sides in outrage. You opened your mouth to protest, to insist that you worked alone, but the words wouldnt leave the tip of your tongue. There was no way some tag-alone space wizard would weasel his way into all of your hard work! 

The Masters saw your hesitation, they sensed your frustration.``If you do not agree with this, we will have no choice but to relieve you of this bounty with senate jurisdiction.” 

This is not how the night was going to go. Unsure of what to say, you settled for a resigned nod, attempting to show all your displeasure at the situation in a single movement. 

“Good. In the morning we can supply you and Kenobi with a ship at Mooring Tower-“ 

“No. We take my ship. No compromise.” Windu looked at Kenobi to gauge his reaction.

“I believe that’s fair.” He agreed. 

Your head was fuzzy with exhaustion and frustration. You quickly gave them the hanger number of your vessel and walked out of the temple, heading to your ship to get a few hours of sleep before the dreadful expedition really began.

***

The Atropos was a mighty sight. An off white YT-2400 with numerous scars and modifications, all thanks to you. The ship wore them all like badges of honor, momentos from battles well fought. Yeah, You thought, sitting on top of it cross legged, making a few minor adjustments. My ship’s fucking awsome!

For the thousandth time your eyes scanned the entrance of the docking bay, searching for any figure that looked the slightest bit Jedi. Still nothing. As your fingers kept busy, your mind wandered. You head filled with questions. What would traveling with a complete stranger be like? What if things went wrong? What if he didn’t like you? 

You scoffed to yourself. It doesn’t matter if he likes me. Again, your eyes turned to the horizon. There! Moving towards where your ship sat was a singular figure with a small bag, the bright morning light of Coruscant illuminating every highlight in his practically golden hair and beard. Then again, it would make this a lot easier if he did.

“I presume this fine vessel is yours?” He called when he was within ear shot. 

“Hell no!” You hollered back as you climbed back to the ground. “I totally stole it, because I’m good for nothing, sleazy bounty hunter!” Kenobi smiled at the sarcasm laced in your tone. “Don’t worry your pretty lil Jedi head Kenobi, it’s mine.” 

At that moment, he went to place his hand on your shoulder, as a way of friendly greeting. You jumped back on instinct, as if burned by his touch. You let out a nervous cough and he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

“Apologies, I-” 

“Alright then, shall we get going?” You asked, not letting him finish.

“Yes, please, lead the way.” 

“Yep.” You replied, walking up the ramp leading into the ship, brushing off the awkward incident as if it hadn't even occurred. His heavy footsteps echoed against the metal and you held your breath, waiting to see his reaction to the interior. “Oh my.” You heard from behind you as you made your way towards the recreational part of the ship. Despite yourself, a small smirk crept onto your face. He sounded almost impressed. 

You let your eyes wander over to the wall, the object of Kenobi’s comment and possibly the most special part about the Atropos. Almost every inch of wall was covered in paintings. Small paintings, large ones, giant murals with detail that could have belonged in museums, and miniscule doodles and jokes all were etched into the surface of your ship, your ultimate canvas. 

“You certainly get busy.” He hummed from beside you, admiring the art. 

You shrugged. “Got a lot of time on my hands in hyperspace.” 

He turned to look directly into your eyes. “It’s magnificent.” And you felt the sincerity in his words. 

“Thank you.” You said, feeling a warmth blossoming in your cheeks. “Anyways, Your quarters are down the hall, I’ll meet you in the cockpit.” 

A few minutes later he found you in the pilot's seat, lounging with your legs over the arm rest as you went over information about the bounty on your data pad. 

“I presume that you have a lead at least?” He questioned, standing in the doorway, almost like he didn't want to enter without your permission. 

“Perhaps.” You hinted. “But it would be helpful if you could give me some information on what was stolen.” 

He sighed. “L/N, as the council has explain we cannot disclose any information-” 

“Y/N.” You interrupted. “We’re in close quarters for a bit so might as well call me Y/N.” You spun your chair around to face him. “Which brings me to my second point Mr. Jedi.”

“Please, you can call me-”

“Nope, your name is Mr. Jedi now! Anyways, you're sharing my ship, my space. I am being pushed outside my comfort zone to do my job, I’ve compromised for the council. if we’re working together then you have to compromise for me.” 

He paused, running his hand over his beard as he planned out his response. Your words hit true and the both of you knew it. “It’s called a nmffcigu, that’s all I can tell you.”

“Yay, teamwork!” You said enthusiastically. “Alright I got a lead, about two day’s time from here.” You punched in the right buttons, maneuvering the ship out of the lot and up into the busy Coruscant skies, higher towards the atmosphere. 

“Two day stuck on a ship with you? This should be interesting.” Kenobi said as he sat down in the opposite chair.

“Might as well get comfy.” You sighed, pushing the throttle that sent the ship to hyperspace, the bright blue of stars engulfing the ship.


End file.
